Sorry
by samurai-hearts
Summary: A quick oneshot/warm-up. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are captured, and Anakin is, well, late.


AN: Guess who's back? No more CWC as of yet I'm afraid but please enjoy this quick one shot I wrote as a warm-up

* * *

Obi-Wan cracked open an eye at the swish of the doors opening. He glanced up, expecting to see another of his masked captors, but instead he found himself staring into a very familiar pair of wide blue eyes.

"Ahsoka?" He mumbled, starting to push himself upright from where he lay on the floor. She rushed to him and carefully guided him up. He winced as the ache in his ribs flared, wishing he had enough access to the Force to start the healing process, but the Force dampeners in the cuffs had cut his connection.

"Master Kenobi!" Are you alright?"

It was, in Obi-Wan's opinion, a rather unnecessary question, but he knew it was more for her sake then his.

"I'll be fine, young one," he replied, the half-truth flitting out easily. Ahsoka look at him skeptically, but let the matter drop. He glanced at her, and then his gaze was drawn to the cuffs around her wrists, identical to his own. "Ah," he murmured, "I take it this is not a rescue then?"

"No. I'm sorry Master Kenobi. They got me too," Ahsoka admitted.

Blast it. He'd hoped that Ahsoka had managed to escape the trap, evidently it seemed not. At any rate, it certainly explained why the past few days hadn't played out like a regular interrogation (and Force, how terrible was it that he knew what should happen when one falls into enemy hands?).

Ahsoka's lower lip quivered, like she was on the edge of tears. He wondered if perhaps the lack of questions directed at him was because they were directed at her instead. Apparently, their captors had decided that the young padawan was a more susceptible target, more prone to compassion.

And once again, Obi-Wan had found himself on the more painful end of the stick.

"I'm sorry Master. I had to tell them. It was the only way they'd let me see you."

"Tell them…tell them what?"

"About the medical station. Near Dantooine." He could see a pleading in her eyes, begging him to understand her. He thought about it for a moment. There _had_ been a medical station near Dantooine, but it was moved just last week as they believed that the Separatist had learned of its location.

However, it was entirely possible that their captors had not heard about this, given they were at the other end of the galaxy.

He smiled. "Ah. Yes. _That_ medical station." He gave Ahsoka a small nod to show he understood and she smiled with relief, settling herself against the wall next to him.

"What do we do now Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Wait for Anakin to find us I suppose."

The cell doors whooshed open again and a small troop of their mask-clad captors strode in.

It seemed that the respite was over.

* * *

"You lied to us. There is no medical station near Dantooine. Tell us the truth or this one gets it." The 'head' interrogator jabbed a finger at Master Kenobi, who hung suspended in a containment field, arms stretched high over his head.

"I told the truth," Ahsoka insisted, trying to stall for time. She knew Anakin must be coming by now, they only needed to hold out until he got here.

"Liar," their captor hissed, and signalled the two men stood either side of Master Kenobi. Immediately, they slammed the ends of their wicked looking stun batons into his ribs. He convulsed, teeth gritted as he tried to ride the wave of electricity, but Ahsoka knew those things were painful, and that he was only trying to hide it because she was there. She averted her eyes, not wanting to watch, but their captor grabbed hold of her jaw and twisted her head back round.

"Tell us the truth," he spat, his face only inches from hers. She wasn't about to admit just how unnerving their black masks were.

The stun batons smashed into Master Kenobi again and this time he let out a cry, unable to hold it back.

"Stop it!" Ahsoka shouted, pulling against the two men holding her in place.

"Ah, so you will tell us the truth?"

She froze, pursing her lips together. She couldn't tell them, but she couldn't let Master Kenobi suffer any longer.

This was exactly what they wanted.

Her head drooped as she accepted that she couldn't do anything. She could have sworn that behind that mask, their captor was smirking, but she supposed she would never find as out the door flew inwards and her master strode in, fire raging in his eyes.

Their captors made a grab for their blasters, but it was no use. Anakin swept through them all easily, never giving them a chance. One by one, they fell to the ground, lightsaber burns still hissing and spitting sparks.

The last to go was the one who had been questioning her. He'd lasted longer than any of them, but had managed to back himself into a corner, taking Ahsoka with him as a shield. He pressed the barrel of his blaster into the side of her head.

"Don't come any closer, _Jedi_ ," he snarled, "or-"

He never finished the sentence. Anakin lifted him into the air, wrapping the Force around his throat, and deftly snapped his neck. Ahsoka crumbled to the floor, legs shaking as Anakin destroyed the containment field generator, catching Master Kenobi as he fell.

"Anakin," he grunted. Ahsoka slowly made her way over to where the pair sat on the floor. "You certainly took long enough."

Anakin didn't reply as he waved his hand, the cuffs springing open. Ahsoka sighed happily as she felt the Force flow back into her. She rubbed at her wrists, glad to be free of the restraints.

"I'm sorry Master," she heard Anakin mumble, "I should have been quicker."

Master Kenobi patted Anakin's shoulder gently. "You did fine. If anything, I should be sorry for getting us into this mess in the first place."

A smile tugged at Anakin's lips. "Come on, you know you love it when I rescue you."

"Sadly, it's far too much of a regular occurrence."

Anakin chuckled and pulled Master Kenobi in a hug, careful not to aggravate his injuries. Over Anakin's shoulder, Master Kenobi rolled his eyes but gave Ahsoka a light-hearted smile and winked, the effect slightly deadened by his black eye.

Rex popped his head around the door a moment later, spotting the three Jedi still on the floor and shot Ahsoka a questioning look. She simply shrugged and giggled, realising that they must look a right sight, and Rex cracked a smile as well.

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

AN: This popped into my head last night. I don't think I've ever seen a fic with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka captured together, so i decided to rectify that. Also, I haven't written any good h/c for a while and that is terrible.


End file.
